User talk:Eiji-kun
Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Eiji-kun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Surgo (Talk) 03:30, August 12, 2009 New Guy Hey, I'm interested in helping this work out. Being a 3.5 buff I've already added some of my own creations just for the hell of it. However, I'm still learning how to add new pages and some of my additions may be disorganized simply because I do not know how to separate pages. I ask that you go ahead and fix them if you find any problems or explain to me how to make new pages. Also, I noticed that your members links are case sensitive and accidentally made two accounts: arkangelknight and ArkAngelKnight. I hope this isn't a violation of any rules. -Ark Arkangelknight 10:13, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :You are so banned! :Naw just kiddin'. What did you mean by separate pages though? -- Eiji Hyrule 11:40, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Woah. Uhm, I meant I didn't know how to create links and set up categories between pages. In other words, I'm still learning how to navigate wikis. I'm a wikinewb, forgive my insolence. -- Arkangelknight 19:52, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Don't take me too seriously, ;3 alrighty then, lesse. Links are easy... the format is (without spaces) [ [ PageTitleMan (3.5e Stuff) | PageTitleMan ] ]. Like... say I wanted to link to my Gokiburi Paragon class. I just copy the Gokiburi Paragon (3.5e Racial Paragon Class) and put that in the "Page Title Man" area there... it's a (3.5e Racial Paragon Class... and the link says "Gokiburi Paragon. :::Well heck, just go to edit this page and you can see the code. :::Categories are a bit strange, this is a new format, but you can just click the 'add category' button and type in the category... like Melee Weapon, or Psionic, or Medium BAB. When editing you should see a "see code" button too near it, which shows you how it's written. And how is it written? :::[ [ Category: Pineapple Smoothie Express Type ] ], familiar isn't it? Basically use a lot of [ [ ] ] marks, you'll get used to it. Your best teacher is copy and paste until you figure out what each code does. -- Eiji Hyrule 22:41, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::: Thanks, copy/paste and I are close friends already. I'll just make sure to keep working with it. Arkangelknight 17:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Contact Ah, in case you don't remember me, you left a message on my IP talk page. I probably will sign up at one time or another (perhaps when I feel the need to comment again, or submit material) but at this point, I will refrain. Thank you, though. Unfinished Hi, just joined and a complete retard when it comes to technology :) Quick question: How do you mark work as unfinished? I don't want people trying to delete my stuff for being incomplete when I've not finished it yet (like the old wiki -.-) Thanks, --Fathirian Hound 07:33, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :There's a status parameter on most things. It looks in the text like |status=***, IIRC. That announces to everyone what your work's status is (incomplete, early draft, whatever). :Alternately, people often work on unfinished work in subfolders of their user page. Just go to your user page and type /whatever on the end of your URL bar to get a new page that, as part of your user page, won't be touched by anyone. --IGTN 17:20, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks :) I'm keeping an eye on that as we speak, guess I'll be banned and my pages restored pretty fast. Thank you for your quick reaction :D. I've actually had most of my pages over here a month ago (or something), but after reading trough the whole thing again I decided not to leave my stuff there (as opposed to just not posting new material over there). I'd really appreciate some comments on my creations, as I am at heart a designer with only limited insight in power levels and stuff like that, and I like to talk about things as well. I was actually on my way to the chat when I got messaged, so I guess I'll head over there now. Deranged. 22:45, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Thoughts on a New Class You asked if there was any way you could help so how about your thoughts on the class I am creating? Please look over it and let me know what you think so far. Keep in mind it is far from finished but you should be able to get the general idea. It is the Ki Warrior (3.5e Class) . --Azel Deslin October 19, 2009 (UTC) Just saw... Just saw your Noo race, and I really enjoyed it. I can't wait to see the rest from that book! The Dark Fiddler - Nos hablamos? 13:30, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Why thank you, it's coming along nicely. I cannot wait for Complete Xeno to be done. Maybe I can make a whole line of Completes... -- Eiji Hyrule 04:14, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Complete Breakfast. --Ganteka Future 04:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::: Stop now, or this will lead to a strange place, I don't think anyone hear wants to know how much damage a fighter with bowl of crispy rice and a +1 bib can do to your sanity.--ThirdEmperor 12:09, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm given to understand that baguettes can make pretty good weapons. Surgo 14:20, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Dwarvish War-Bread--one of the deadliest weapons known to sentient creatures. --Ghostwheel 19:46, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Scumble is out-right unfair though. :::::: That's why we use gin and tonic.--ThirdEmperor 09:02, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Balance Assistance Zonder Madness (3.5e Feat) require a bit of assistance, you should check it out! Thank you for your cooperation. --Leziad 21:59, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Changed. -- Eiji Hyrule 18:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Uncompleted Article Since you already did a lot of work, we moved the Ki-Master V2 to User:Eiji-kun/Ki Master V.2 (3.5e Class) for you to complete, once completed feel free to move it again. Thank you for your cooperation and good luck! --Leziad 22:04, December 3, 2009 (UTC) If you don't mind. Hi, I'm gonna be GMing a different type of campaign pretty soon, and to spare you the details it is gonna be custom classes only. D'you mind if I use the biomancer? :You're free to do so, good luck on your game! -- Eiji Hyrule 17:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Suggestions I have a few suggestionss for Ki Master if you want to hear them --Stryker-Fyre 06:31, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Noo Stuff I am making an alien race and they are friends with your Noo race I was wondering if you had any problems with this also when it gets done I was wondering if it could go into the Complete Xeno book on this wiki --Stryker-Fyre 11:53, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also they kindof hate the Uberich race and are Ki using aliens --Stryker-Fyre 13:01, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay! I always enjoy work based off others work, it's cool with me. Fluff is fluffy and I'll see if I can remember to put counter-fluff in for you. As far as Complete Xeno, you're welcome to join it. Do note that if you want more than just a monster entry you should add some more fluff/items if you can to make them worth a whole chapter (you can check it in complete xeno, even I'm not done, but things like info on their planet, their civilization, biology, and all that jazz). Link me when you got it up and keep me abreast, I'll be happy to work with you. ::Which reminds me to do some more CX stuff. -- Eiji Hyrule 23:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: It is the Hedoro race if you want to have a look --Stryker-Fyre 01:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Prestige Class Suggestions I need help with my Viveka Spectre (3.5e Prestige Class). Do you have any advice, and what areas are confusing? Thanks --Franken Kesey 18:19, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :none of my page are showing up on any of the main pages. While I understand it takes a few hours to get them their appropriate main pages; its been 3 days sense the Viveka Spectre (3.5e Prestige Class) name change (and incomplete template deletion), and 4 days after the Vroons (3.5e Race) had been taken out of the sandbox. Am I being over zealous? when I originally created the Nahlasit PrC, it was on the main 3.5e PrC page within 7 hours - with the Vroons (3.5e Race) it was under 3. I'm just curiousness, or maybe a bit abscessed. Which one am I? You don't have to read my unedited poem (its a tad bit depressing). Thanks for your help, signing of! --Franken Kesey 06:20, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm plugged in :Its all about speed - that of hand - that of mind; :loading... :Take in the info - no time for opinion; :big snow on east coast... more troops in Iraq... rights suck... by this AMAZING product now... :Must follow the modern age - cannot be forgotten; :30 friend request... :But you lost your fiends lost your life; :look at the time! Look at the time! :While, you had no time all day; :things to do, people to see. :Its dark. :You forget the day. :So plug me in. :Boot me up. :I'm trying to withdraw; :trying to get of this addiction. :But just one more game; :one more note; :in this symphony. Wait... What? I've got no ranks in "Craft: Wiki", but I at least understand when something might be missing something. I was going to mention that you should add your Psifelid_(3.5e_Race) to your list of things you have made, but by the time I reached the page, it was already back where it should be. But, I'm just wondering, shouldn't the Psifelid have a speed attached to it's hover ability? Maybe 40 feet? :Noted, was to be as land speed, fixed. -- Eiji Hyrule 09:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) remember me i hale from the old wiki and i was wondering if you would like to be on my podcast The Dungeon Master's Keep. I want to do an all plushie episode in the future so itd be much appreciated if you could be our honored guest ^^^^^ that would be Shi38, this is Allya --DM Allya 16:00, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yo, welcome to our Wikia, hope it provides better service than you than paleowiki. What's a podcast anyway? My lingo-fu is weak. -- Eiji Hyrule 17:33, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::its like a radio broadcast on the interenet --shi38 :::Oooooo. I'm awfuly shy though. Shy and, atm, sick as a dog. I duno if u wanb me to sonb lik dis... sniff... -- Eiji Hyrule 02:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well whenever you feel better just send me an email or somthing and ill let you kno when to be ready ^_^--Shi38 14:49, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Sith/ Jedi Class I greatly appreciated you edits of my Viveka Spectre (3.5e Prestige Class); and was wondering if you would be so kind, as to look over my Sith/ Jedi (3.5e Class), with the below stipulation. While it would be logical to have padiwan as a class and sith and jedi be prestige classes, I would like the sith and jedi to be equal and opposite to eachother - by splitting the three up this would never happen. By having them on the same page it also keeps the ideas together. Otherwise have at it. Also how would you put a coauthor on a page? I have a few articles that have been greatly effected by other users - I think I should give them a little notoriety. Live What You Love --Franken Kesey 22:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :My time has been short of late, if I get some I'll look it over. Padawan to PrC Jedi or Sith sounds right anyway. Making them equal is just an effort in balancing, which is more art than anything. And for the co-author, I vaguely recall there's a way, but I don't know where yet. May I recommend checking out the preloads when you make a page, see if those offer anything? -- Eiji Hyrule 02:56, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Just to put a little light on the situation. User:Tarkisflux told me how to get coauthors using "|contributors=Name1, Name2" near the author box - has been successful. Fail! just bullshiting, doesn't matter to me if it takes some time before you get to it. Were are your priority's mate :} --Franken Kesey 03:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Call to Arms! Your contributions to my madness are utterly paramount! I would like to ask you to continue down the rabbit hole with me on my User:Franken Kesey/Uongo-mijusi (3.5e Race). At least to see the mad scientists' newest creation - however ugly it may be! "Madness is only a path to sanity" -guy on my shoulder with the wings. --Franken Kesey 18:26, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Concern Hey, Eiji-kun. I was browsing articles sort of randomly and stumbled across some less than courteous "criticism": Talk:Bane Guard (4e Class). I haven't been here long, so my concern is this: are these kind of confrontations the rule or the exception? I'd hate to insult someone's dignity by making them look at any amaturish contributions and be summarily beheaded. (Sarcasm not directed anywhere in particular.) This is a rather old discussoin though and the first of it's kind I've seen, so hopefully it's a rarity. -- Techpriest88 20:03, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :This would be an exception. After glancing over it, it looks like the original poster is being a bit of a douche, regardless of whatever error he noted (though his own comment is erronous, you CAN use an immediate on your turn... you can use it whenever you damn please, it just consumes your swift for the round). While there is no rule about being nice, and indeed there are several people here which are both respected and yet crude at the same time, A) I personally encourage friendliness, it's just nice and B) If you're going to be blunt about errors, then make sure you provide something useful. Right now, all the message says is "this sucks" instead of "this sucks because X Y Z". Well, more like he said X Y Z and is wrong about it, which looks stupid. :I wouldn't worry about it. I'm a polite type, TK and Surgo would probably be more blunt than I, but all three (at the risk of tooting my own horn) at least can and do provide helpful advice, regardless of the PH levels of their stings, know what I mean? -- Eiji Hyrule 22:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Glad to hear it. I'm certainly a fan of good advice (or even the occasional bad advice) given with respect. If I ever get around to perfecting (or thoroughly mucking up) another creation of my own, I'll sure post it here. -- Techpriest88 22:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::It's worth noting that the original poster wasn't actually wrong about the whole "can't use an immediate on your turn" - the Bane Guard is a 4e Class, not a 3e class. They were wrong-ish about other things, but that is something they are very specifically correct about in the context of the game system. --Quantumboost 23:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) +1 Poster I browsed your conversation on the SRD:Saving Throw Discussion. You, my friend, get a big +1. Nice work there. Its a common occurrence to see too much "brain power" applied to a fantasy setting and you wisely commented on this. I do believe the world is a better place just from this little conversation alone. Again, +1 Poster! Woot woot! --Jay Freedman 07:23, April 4, 2010 (UTC) About that random IP editing that race of yours... Aether was it? Yeah, I didn't realize I wasn't logged in. I meant to be logged in before making that edit(which consisted of changing a "i" to a "e" in one word. I saw a typo and I cast Nuclear Blast on it. I felt stupid when I noticed I wasn't logged in. Say, just wondering, but how outdated is the info used on http://personal.nbnet.nb.ca/shadows/Handbook/ECLcalc.html for ECL calculations? I noted that it was for 3ed, but I'm working on a race for 3.5, so...YX33A 13:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Lawl, I check the history on all changes, saw it was benign/helpful, and left it be. Thanks for the typo fixes! As for the ECL Calculator, it's more of a guideline than anything. It can help you get a gauge on things, but being that it's fairly vague and not all inclusive 9and also 3.0) it should only be a starting point, then fine tune it with your gut. -- Eiji Hyrule 18:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Kinda done my race. Kinda. I figured out why it was marked Incomplete, and whipped up some stats for it(not totally sure on them, but it's probably done), but now comes the question: Can I add it to your Complete Xeno? I've got a ton of fluff ready for it, it's just a question of "Am I allowed?", then I have to go over some hurdles to grasp the layout stuff, but I can figure it out. Or cannibalize stuff that works so that I can get it right. So... Can I? Please? *Puppy dog eyes*--YX33A 21:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :The big question, which race? X3 -- Eiji Hyrule 01:32, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Doh! I forgot the link. http://dungeons.wikia.com/wiki/V%27Kai_%283.5e_Race%29. I've almost figured out all of the abilities which I had planned for it in terms of how they would work. --YX33A 13:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Could you fill in the old/venerable/maximum ages? Surgo 16:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I forgot to write this, but they don't really age past middle age, kinda like Warforged. They don't die of natural causes caused by old age, so once they hit thirty, they are pretty much eternally thirty. I guess I should add that somewhere, but where I should add it I don't quite know. Maybe under Physical Description? -- 18:55, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::On my way out, but warforged don't have a maximum age, but they DO age. The body weakens and the mind grows, but the worst they get is the usual -6/+3. I think Elans do the same thing. Just put in the age catagories and for maximum age put "unlimited". Unless you mean for them to be more like undead, who are immortal and also don't get age catagories benefits and penalties, in which case "N/A" in every slot will do. -- Eiji Hyrule 18:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I marked it the same way it is in the Eberron Campaign Setting book, which list Warforged as getting into Middle Age at 150 years, and old is marked "-", and everything after it as well. But yes, it could use some clarification, I suppose.-- 19:53, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Subject: Your Awesome. And that isn't a typo. Sir, today I looked over the Farmer class, the Way of the Walker prestige class, and the plushie race, and I just wanted to say, you make me happy. You've also inspired me in fact, and my next class-- which I'm currently building up in my head-- is going to be partially dedicated to you. Because you have that much awesome, that it's just contagious. Quilliard 05:44, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, okay, it won't be dedicated to you. But you're allowed to take pride in it if you want. Quilliard 06:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Salute The Republic of Pants is happy to serve! And now Eiji has become a verb! -- Eiji Hyrule 03:28, July 21, 2010 (UTC) bows Thy bot hath greeted me, my lord. --I reject your reality, and substitute my own! 17:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Whoa, I have a bot now? My own robot clone! Now neither of us will be lonely! -- Eiji Hyrule 10:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Alternative Plushie What is your opinion if I were to make a template that changes your Plushie's subtypes to something different (Gaining an immunity to some other energy type, and gaining fire vulnerability)And possibly Gaining other special abilities when you choose a type (for example, Increased speed and more dexterity with Electricity, If you choose acid, when you go boom it deals extra damage next turn, etc.)The Dire Reverend 02:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, why not. -- Eiji Hyrule 10:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Elder Evils I just wanted say that it was thanks to your elder evil that i was able to create my own. Check it out if you have so time, cause it needs to be proofread. Samyaza. --Azrael65 5:54, September 13, 3010 (UTC) New user looking to help. I am a... new user on this site. Well, on just about most sites. However, my imagination does run quite strong. Over my, I think 10?, years of rp, even if it was sporadic, I made a few things I'm willing to share. It's all too much hassle though and there's no way in hell I'm going to remake everything in 'forum-style' from my own Word files. I am willing to give them up to you for revision and publishing though if you want them. Send me a talk or whatever passes for private messaging on this site with your e-mail and I will send my stuff over. I do not care for rep or credits any more than a simple mention of the basic idea being mine. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. By the way, awesome posts! --Soulblazer 87 09:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'll consider it, though I have been oft short on time of late so I can make no promises. With that said feel free to email me at soleiji#gmail.com and 'll see what I can do. -- Eiji Hyrule 10:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Done and done. Hope they come in handy.--Soulblazer 87 09:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Pokemon Request I was wondering if you could do stats for Bidoof? I really want to try Pokemon D20, and I think that Bidoof would make an awesome addition to the team. :D My email is forbes_bill@yahoo.com if you want to rant, rave or give me your thoughts on said request. Dragonblooded possible edits Hey there. Im a D&D 3.5 player, and i'm particularly exited about your dragonblooded class (possibly due to my obsession with dragons). and i must say that youve done a really goood work, but i would still like to give a few pointers as to where i think theres room for some minor improvement: Flightspeed: My thoughts on the initial flight speed is that it isn't all that great as its the same as land speed. i thought it might change a couple of levels after you gain the wings, to something like double landspeed. This is due to the fact that large half-dragons start with a flight speed of double land speed (max 120ft) and that, after all these things are what you're using your class levels on, so i think i would be healthy enough if the flightspeed was just a little greater. for an example a warlock can chooses the invocation fellflight which will allow him to fly, at the same speed as his land speed with good manueverability. Wizards and sorcerers can also get a fly spell. Most dragons, if not all, have a fly speed of at least 100ft (even wyrmlings) so my thought i basically to raise the flight speed of the dragonblooded when he agains the Dragon apothesis, as to symbolise the "practice" the dragonblooded gains in flying. Im thinking; raising it to at least twice times landspeed, perhaps 2.5*landspeed. Dragon scales: as you progress in levels armor gets more and more expensive, and at level 20 you'll barely be able to wear any armor. My thought on this is that there perhaps should be a more effective increase in natural armor at these last levels. Of course it should state, when you gain a certain level that your armor becomes more impossible and annoying for one to wear, and ultimately it won't fit any longer. Size: At level 20 you gain a size increase, I think that, perhaps there should be a little more about this (bonuses and penalties) These are just my thoughts, You are of course free to use alll or none of it. Thanks for your time. What happened to the Grey Vampire page? Hey man, what happened to the Grey Vampire page? Me and my mates just found it, and were about to start a game using that very page, why was it deleted? And is it stored anywhere? Thanks for your time! 21:51, November 12, 2012 (UTC) cdot :Oh wow, there's still people who use the wikia? It's defunct, we all moved to http://www.dnd-wiki.org/wiki/Main_Page and more specifically, http://www.dnd-wiki.org/wiki/Grey_Vampire_(3.5e_Race) so it's still available for use. I've been performing the looooong task of deleting all my stuff from wikia in the meantime. :Why you ask? Well turns out wikia has some nasty backdoor rules that make it legal for scummy organizations to steal your work and print it without crediting you. This has happened to me already, as well as my friends, and so while I had just left my work here to rot, it seems letting it stay is harmful. :Feel free to join us on the site which is still active. I've lots of stuff, and better formatted too! Thanks. -- Eiji Hyrule (talk) 12:03, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Dragoon Hope's for the Future To Eiji-kun Greetings, I was looking around for a base class drgoon to use in a up coming D&D campaign the DM is fairly lenient about what material is used led me to a homebrew Dragoon which is said to be made by you (so it says) although it has not been worked on since 2010 i was wondering if it was ever used and if there where any fixes that it needed. This is the only base class one ive found that "looks" like it might work I apologize for asking about something from so far back but I am really hope to play something like it this time around. ~~FerronGail~~